


The Sun and the Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Violet go out on a date, and Violet tells Henry a fairytale, while the other couples around them seem to work through their own dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun and the Moon

Granny’s diner always seemed to be full of people in the evenings. It was never empty, or with just a couple people in it. No, it was always full-to-the-brim with people. Which was probably what his moms had been counting on, Henry realized. They had handed him some cash and allowed him to walk Violet to Granny’s for dinner. He looked around the restaurant, seeing enough people who were at least semi-close to his family and could be reporting back to his mothers, especially the couple in the corner. Mr. Gold and Bell sat in a booth, both eating happily and supposedly paying Henry and Violet no mind.

They found a booth and Ruby came over to take their order. Henry let out a small sigh of relief at that small blessing. Granny would have been, well, Ruby was much more normal about it. She talked to them like they were on a date, but not in the same way that most of his moms friends would. In fact, it was almost like she was distracted from the entire thing. Once they had ordered and she left, Henry turned to Violet.

“So, it’s cool that your dad wanted to stay here in Storybrooke instead of returning to Camelot.”

She nodded. “He find it better, he said. I don’t know why.” She smiled at him. “I’m glad too, though. At least now you don’t have to pretend to be a knight.”

Henry laughed a little at that. “I can show you all the awesome things about this world. It might not have actual magic, but it has so much that makes up for it.” He took a deep breath. “Do you miss Camelot?” he asked.

“Yes, but I believe that’s to be expected. It was my home. There are many things I don’t miss. Like not having electricity.” She picked up the silverware roll Ruby had sat on the table when she had taken their order, carefully unrolling it. “This world is very different but I like it very much.”

“Me too.” Henry looked over to the counter where Ruby was talking to August. She was giggling at something he was saying. “Magic is cool and all, but I like the land without magic better.”

Granny was watching Ruby, shaking her head. With a visable sigh, she picked up an order slip from the counter and filled two cups with soda before walking toward the table. “Here you go. Are you two having fun?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Violet said, smiling at the older woman. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem. Your burgers will be out soon.” Granny smiled at them before going back to the kitchen, snapping at Ruby to server other customers as she did so.

Henry smiled at Violet, and she smiled back, looking expectant. He knew he should have something to say. They were supposed to talk. That’s what a date was, after all. Talking. Eating. Maybe a movie. He was a writer, no, _the_ writer. Why could he not think of a single thing to say to the cute girl sitting across from him? The longer he went without saying anything, the more she looked around the room, and the more nervous he became. This was not how he had imagined this going. He was supposed to talk to her and they would laugh and have fun.

He resisted the urge to groan. “So, Violet,” he said slowly. He couldn’t very well ask for her favorite bands or books or television shows, but maybe he could find something else to bond over. “Did you have fairytales, in Camelot?”

Her eyebrows came together in a furrow, showing her confusion. “Fairytales?”

Henry nodded, maybe a little more quickly than necessary. “Yeah. Like, well, I don’t have any good examples to tell you. I’m kinda living this worlds fairytales. They’re stories, you know, that your parents tell you before you go to bed.”

Her face brightened as she understood. She grinned. “Yeah, we had those. My favorite was probably the one that told the romance of the sun and the moon?”

Henry raised his eyebrows. “I’ve never heard of that. Will you tell me?”

With a small nod, Violet began her tale.

_Once, long ago, the sun and the moon were able to be together whenever they wanted. The sun loved the calmness of the moon, even if the moon was always changing it’s moods, and the moon was always dazzled by the brightness of the sun. Whenever they would meet, they would spend hours just dancing and laughing, for they each brought the other immense joy._

Violet was lost in telling the tale, her expressions filled with joy, as the sun and moon were experiencing, and her hands gesturing to the story. Behind her, Henry could see Belle, her hand over her mouth as she tried to keep the noise of her laughter down at whatever Mr. Gold had said. Belle put her hand on Mr. Gold’s cheek, a delighted smile staying on her face.

_Of course, despite how happy they were for these good times, they would not last. You see, the other planets didn’t think it was fair that the sun and moon could run off whenever they wanted, while they had to stay and circle the Earth as they were. And Earth didn’t like it either. So one day, Earth decided to do something about it. The Sun, Earth knew, was a powerful source of warmth and would be good for the human on it. So the Earth plotted, and one day when the Sun and Moon were dancing, Earth jumped between them, forcing them apart._

Henry looked over to the counter again, thinking that their food was taking longer than usual, to see Granny and Ruby in an argument. Granny was waving her finger, apparently telling Ruby that she shouldn’t be doing something. Ruby was standing, her arms crossed over her chest, shaking her head. Once she was able to speak, she pointed at herself, the scowl on her face clear even from that distance. August, it seemed, was trying to intervene, but neither woman was paying any attention to him.

_Neither the Sun or the Moon was happy about what had happened. They tried to get to each other. They circled the Earth and circled the Earth, but the Earth was good at keeping them apart. Until one day the Moon felt the Sun’s rays and knew it only had to go a bit farther. And then the moon had managed to come between the Earth and the Sun, and they danced. They laughed. But again, the good times were not to last, as the Earth managed to separate them again. This time, though, the Moon could feel the Sun’s powerful rays again. And so the Sun and Moon circle the Earth, even to this day. The Sun sends out its powerful rays to warm the face of the Moon, and the Moon shines brightly for the Sun to see, and sometimes they manage to trick the Earth, and dance._

Violet grinned as she finished the story. “It’s my favorite,” she said. “It’s always been so poetic. Did you like it?”

“Yeah,” Henry said, smiling. “It was amazing.” He smiled at her as she bit her lip. “I’ve never heard it before. And I thought I knew _all_ the fairytales.”

His eyes swept the room one last time. Mr. Gold and Belle were walking, arm in arm, out of the diner, both with smiles plastered to their faces. Granny was walking to their faces, her face still pink but smiling all the same. “Here you go,” she said. “Sorry it took so long.”

“It’s okay,” Henry said as he picked up a French fry. As Granny walked back to the kitchen area, Henry looked for Ruby, only to see both her and August were missing. “So,” he said, looking at Violet. “Do you know any more stories?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think?


End file.
